


The Strongest Fall

by SaturnSloth



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Short Chapters, Sickfic, dally is WRECKED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: No one knows what to expect when dally turns up half dead on the curtis’ couch





	The Strongest Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so sorry for any mistakes

The curtis’s didn’t expect anything special when they saw dally sleeping on there couch one morning. It was a regular occurrence, after all. Maybe he didn’t want to walk to buck’s. Or maybe he got kicked out. It was anyone’s guess.  
Soda tried to invite him over for breakfast, but he didn’t budge and they went on with their days. Soda and Darry to work and Ponyboy to school.  
But when they got back, now with the rest of the gang in tow, he was still there. Dally never stayed.  
They’d come in as loud as ever. Two-bit wanted to prove he was better at cartwheels than Darry but any chance of challenge was dropped when Johnny pointed out the completely still form on the couch.  
They weren’t quite sure if he was alive. His breathing was always subtle and he was quiet when he needed to be. But something was off.  
Steve was the one they silently forced to check on him. He looked scared. Terrified. When Dally and him first met, Steve had watched him almost hit a kid for touching him the wrong way.  
And he hadn’t even woken him up.  
But when Steve pushed his shoulder, the only response was a groan and some muffled curses.  
He was alive.  
The room seemed to release a breath it had been unaware it was holding. Even Ponyboy was relieved. No matter how much he disliked the guy, he was still part of the gang.  
Johnny knelt by him and tried to ask him something but the only response was a groan. Finally Darry came over and placed his hand on Dally’s forehead. Dally tried to swat him away and poured out an array of halfhearted curses.  
“That’s one hell of a fever” he let Dally pull his hand away.  
“‘t’s fine” he mumbled “just- just need to sleep it off”  
“Dally, you look like shit” Two-bit chimed in as Darry went to find the aspirin.

“thanks ‘bit,” dally opened his eyes to look at the greasers, his gang “means a lot, coming from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is scientifically proven that comments make me write faster


End file.
